Up to now, two-dimensional simulation has been used for the display of the movement, including the dynamics, of the actual space vehicle in a selected plane, for example in connection with the Flat Floor Facility for the "Remote Manipulator System" (RMS; RMS is the designation for the manipulator used by the NASA Space Shuttle for manipulating payloads in orbit). However, the limitation of this simulation to planar movement sequences is disadvantageous, so that no realistic simulation of operations in space is possible.
To the extent known by applicant, NASA is said to use a model of the RMS adapted to gravity for the purpose of three-dimensional simulation. But with such a model, deviations in respect to the original geometry and dynamics of the structures and drives is unavoidable and must therefore be considered to be disadvantageous.
Theoretically, three-dimensional simulation would also be possible with a water tank of a size between 10.sup.3 and 10.sup.4 m.sup.3 ; besides the size of the water tank, the operational range would be hard to observe with this solution. Also a particular adaptation of the manipulator and the mock-up to underwater operation, i.e. its encapsulation, would be necessary. A considerable resistance to movement would additionally have to be overcome.
Furthermore, MBB/ERNO has proposed in a study a three-dimensional relation model with a simple central rope suspension. But there is no freedom of moment in several manipulation joints of such a manipulation system, because only one rope guidance has been provided; furthermore, there are severe restrictions of the kinematics because of the central rope suspension.
In a further study of MBB/ERNO, a cantilevered simulation model has been proposed, the joints and structure of which have been reinforced. The disadvantage with this model lies in that the simulation model greatly differs in its geometry from the original of the manipulator and therefore considerable kinematic restrictions are the result.
Furthermore, with this model it is not possible to simulate, for example, an operation planned for the HERA manipulator of the HERMES transport system, namely the so-called walk-over from the HERMES transport system to the freely orbiting Columbus laboratory, because of the heavy drives for the joints at the manipulator base, which are of an order of magnitude of 500 kg, compared with 20 kg at the end effector. The reason is that in connection with the required walk-over of the manipulator, a functional change of base and end effector takes place. This means that after the walk-over the former end effector represents the manipulator base and the former base is now the end effector. For this reason the HERMES manipulator HERA has been completely symmetrically constructed.